


Phabulous Phashion

by GothMoth



Series: Dango to the Phango [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, It's not gay if he's dead, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny’s gonna use the school hallways as his personal fashion runway.
Series: Dango to the Phango [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548205
Comments: 33
Kudos: 542
Collections: A Phantom Rule





	Phabulous Phashion

**Author's Note:**

> "it's not gay if he's dead" + Tucker punches Vlad + Identity Reveal

Danny’s walking by a store but jerks to a stop, walking backwards some to stare in through the window; lips twitching up into a lopsided smile. 

-Next Morning-

Danny walks up to his locker with a cocky grin, spotting Sam and Tucker. Danny quickly leans against the lockers and puts his hand on Tucker’s shoulder, “_hey_”. 

“Did you just...give me the shoulder touch?”, Tucker snorts, “dude, that’s so gay”. 

Danny just wiggles his eyebrows dramatically and waits for Tucker to notice. Sam notices first however and promptly facepalms. But her eyeballing gets Tucker to look down at Danny’s shirt, reading ‘it’s not gay if he’s dead’. Tucker blinks once, twice, three times, before curling up and laughing; clapping Danny on the shoulder multiple times in the process. 

“Dude! Where!”, straightening up, “also, that was the single best joke you’ve ever made”. 

Danny smirks, the joke really only works because he knew what Tucker would say, “lets just say, there’s a wonderfully spooky new store in town and I am broke”, Danny waits a bit while his two friends shake their heads with mischievous smiles before he picks back up, “I also need a bigger closet”. 

Sam and Tucker share a look before Tucker looks at Danny, “so you’re actually going the wear different clothing every day for once?”.

Sam smirks, “do we need to set up a fashion runway? I’m pretty sure there’s actually one in my house”. 

Danny smirks almost cruelly, “wonder how long it’ll take before people start questioning my fashion choices”. 

Sam and Tucker sigh, speaking in unison, “this is going to end badly”. 

* * *

Danny’s pulling books out of his locker and quickly hides his smirk as his two friends approach. Speaking as Tucker opens his own locker, “so the new Pokemon game’s coming out. Who you gonna choose?”. 

“The rabbit thingy I think, you?”. 

Danny closes the locker door and smirks. Tucker, remembering yesterday's bullshit promptly looks down. Danny’s shirt reading, ‘CHOOSE DEATH’, Tucker can’t help but laugh, “now that’s a little on the nose”, pointing at Danny, “and you didn’t choose shit”.

Danny huffs, “hey now, I went in knowing full well what would happen the second time. And y’all never forced me to go it in, in the first place”. 

Tucker rolls his eyes, “debatable. Plus, you’re not technically dead. At least not entirely”. 

“Yeah, I guess death isn’t one of those things were a half-off coupon really applies”, Danny smirks slightly, “and if y’all think you’re even slightly truly responsible, then maybe you two should get ‘Reaper Crew’ shirts. Thinking you’re my little personal reapers and shit”. 

“Danny dude, we literally reap ghosts. As in we gather them up? You really should study vocabulary once and a while”, Tucker slightly regrets his words as he watches a wicked smile spread across Danny’s face.

* * *

Danny’s still trying to figure out how he’s going to make a joke out of today’s fashion choices when Dash practically hands it to him. Overhearing Dash jeering at some freshman, “what you think hiding around your tall friend’s gonna make you bully-proof?”. 

Danny snaps his head around painfully and near inhumanely fast, Sam and Tucker exchanging a glance as Danny strides over and floor slides dramatically to be in front of Dash. Danny grins, “everybody knows I sure as shit ain’t, but guess what I am?!?”, Danny gestures at his shirt because he knows Dash is an idiot. 

Dash looks down and reads Danny’s shirt ‘Death Proof’ and mutters, “goddamnit Fentoast”, and restrains a chuckle. 

Tucker leans over to Sam, “I like how yesterday’s shirt basically said ‘I’m dead’ and today’s says ‘I’m not dead’. Not to mention subtly hinting at the whole probable immortality thing”.

Danny smirks at them as he dodges out of the way of Dash trying to grab at him. Both of them running after him to hide behind the school. 

Danny digs in his pockets and shoves t-shirts at them. Tucker quirks an eyebrow, “seriously? I thought you were broke”. 

“I’m broke-er”. 

Sam looks over the black ‘Reaper Crew’ shirt and shrugs. Pulling it on while gesturing at Danny’s pans, “why do you guys always get to have such massive pockets”, looking down at the shirt before quirking an eyebrow at Danny, “did you memorise our clothing sizes?”.

Danny rolls his eyes, “I’ve literally worn your bodies, I know how they fit”. 

Tucker blinks, “you know, that sounds way creepier when you actually say it like that”. Danny just chuckles. 

* * *

Danny’s laying in his desk as Mr. Lancer comes in. Quickly calling attendance and ignoring how Danny smirks when he says, “here!”. But he can’t help but chuckle, amused by Danny’s antics, when he gets fed up with Danny’s inattentive resting and calls on him to sit up straight. Actually having to pause and laugh to himself a bit at Danny leaning back in the chair and throwing an arm over the back of it. Making his shirt, which reads ‘Here Lies’ over the image of a tombstone, very noticeable. 

Lancer grumbles to himself, “I wish he’d put as much effort into his classwork as jokes”, then raising an eyebrow ever so slightly over Daniel suddenly looking a little sheepish and rubbing his neck; pretty well sure Daniel has somehow heard Lancer's mutterings. 

* * *

Danny planned out his next apparel choice with precision. Waiting till Red was in a pissy enough mood to go after Phantom a bit more aggressively before school. Struggling to keep the smile off his face as he slips out of the bathroom after changing back human and fixing up his wounds. 

Sam grumbling at him as he gets to his locker, her looking at her phone -going over today’s morning ghost news- all the while, “she’s going after you pretty aggressively again. What did you do to piss her off now?”. 

Danny shrugs, “might be because I kept stealing her captures”. 

Tucker elbows him, “one of these days she’s going to genuinely get you good, you know”. The girl was cute and he knew Danny still liked her but she was really a threat. 

Danny smiles more earnestly then, sighing almost wistfully, “maybe she’ll really be the _death _of me”, shrugging, “not that I mind”. Since, apparently, he liked danger even in his love life. Which yes, was absolutely stupid, but he did stupid damn well. 

Sam rolls her eyes and sighs, she really wished Danny would cut it out with his soft spot for the huntress, “you should mind”, glaring at his soft-looking smile, “and you better not still be interested in her. She _hates_ ghosts, no matter what that’ll get in the way”. Tucker firmly decides not to comment on that. 

Danny just grins wide and you could practically smell the mischief wafting off of him. Sam pinches her nose but Tucker bursts out laughing just before she looks to Danny’s shirt. Danny just grins smugly as she groans at reading, ‘Death Cannot Stop True Love’. Glaring at Danny, “I hate you, you moron”.

Valerie walks by and comments with a smirk, “well I don’t”.

Danny sticks his arms out dramatically at Val’s retreating form, “at least someone loves me”. 

Both Sam and Tucker replying, “she just doesn’t know any better”. Danny just rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, though he honestly loves all the shit they give him. 

* * *

Danny makes a point of massaging his sore shoulder and thusly covering up the chest of his t-shirt as he walks over to his two friends at the being of school. 

The two give him worried looks over what looks like blood having seeped through the side of his white t-shirt. Tucker frowning as it doesn’t really look right, “you really should just stop wearing white”. Sam, being more sensible, asks the more important question, “are you okay?”. 

At that Danny smirks, as he’s finally close enough to them that he knows they damn well will pick up really quickly that the ‘blood’ is just part of the shirt's design. Lowering his arm to the side so they can read the ‘I’m fine’ written across the shirt. Both of them promptly start hitting him. 

Though they both do have to admit, as the day goes by, that everyone doing double takes over Danny’s shirt is rather hilarious. Even if everyone’s used to Danny’s shit enough to not freak out too much. 

* * *

Sam and Tucker chuckle at Danny’s ‘Ghost Gym’ Gengar gym shirt, pretty sure the only reason Tetslaff is letting him get away with it is because the design is workout related. Well that, and, if you knew what to look for, Danny was clearly extremely physically fit. 

Tetslaff looks around at everyone and nods curtly, “alright you maggots, it’s gymnastics day. So I want to see some _serious_ acrobatics and running!”.

Dash gapes as Danny does a clean and one of the fastest obstacle runs in the entire gym class. Shaking his head before shouting, “you cheated Fentwerp!”. Dash is honestly only more annoyed as Danny locks eyes with him, grins wickedly and walks into the changing room. 

Dash was about to storm after the little freak when Danny exits the changing room, still grinning a bit manically. Dash scowls but can’t help but feel a little less interested in beating the weirdo up. After reading the sweater, ‘CHEAT DEATH’. That is until Danny speaks up, why did the little freak have to have such a damn mouth on him? And why’d he have to use it to diss him? Why didn’t the weirdo know his damn place!

Danny flips Dash off, “there’s only one thing I cheat bitch”, before booking it off. While Dash shouts at him, “why you little-FENTON!”, and runs after him. 

Tetslaff is far too pleased over the physical improvements of what was formerly the worst excuse for physical fitness, to really care about reprimanding him for his language. 

* * *

Vlad walks into the Fenton household, he’s a little early but that hardly matters. Gives him plenty of time to scope out any new inventions or lord his mental and ghost power prowess over Daniel’s head. 

Looking around to quickly spot Daniel and those two friends of his all sitting around the living room. All three promptly getting up, Daniel snapping, “you’re early frootloop. What? Cat brush you off for date night?”. 

Vlad rolls his eyes but stops halfway and stares at Daniel’s shirt ‘WANTED DEAD & ALIVE Schrödinger’s cat‘. Shaking his head, coming to stand in front of Daniel and gesturing at his attire, “I know you’re reckless, but isn’t this a little on the nose Daniel?”. 

Danny grins almost wickedly at that, “nope, but you know what is?”. That’s the perfect set-up for their little ‘no one expects the geek’ plan. 

Vlad quirks an eyebrow as Daniel leans to the side; only for Tucker to punch him in the nose. Daniel chuckles, “that was”, while Vlad steps back, hand over his now bleeding nose, and glares at the teens. 

Tucker looks back at Danny with a giddy grin, just as Jack and Maddie come in trough the door. 

Maddie smiles slightly over seeing the creepy old Masters bleeding, she’s got no clue what’s happened but she’s sure that whoever had more than good enough reason. While Jack, bless his heart, takes Vlad into the kitchen to help fix up Vlad’s nose. 

Vlad glares bloody murder at the teen trio from a stool, while Jack honestly just makes the bleeding a bit worse. Maddie eventually taking pity and actually helping. 

* * *

Tucker closes his locker door and immediately looks at Danny’s shirt as he approaches. Tucker raising an eyebrow over the simple grey shirt with a tiny grim reaper poking out of the chest pocket, “what? Ran outta joke shirts already?”. 

Danny snickers, “naw, just figured I should stop brushing off other body parts”. 

Both turn as Sam slams her locker door closed rather aggressively. Tucker muttering, “well someone’s clearly in a piss poor mood”. 

Sam flips him off, “I’m a ray of fucking sunshine, fuck off”. 

Danny beams, yet another perfect setup, “is it something I can shoot?”.

Sam sighs, “not really, but...”, Sam throws a flower-girl behavioural Guidebook into Danny’s locker which Danny wastes no time in shooting an ecto-ray at while giving Tucker a shit-eating grin. 

Sam slams Danny’s locker door shut on his hand when she sees why he’s smiling like that, reading the words on the backs of his gloves ‘Death Rays’, and then storming off. 

Danny rubs the forming bruise on his hand, “worth it”. While Tucker wheezes. 

* * *

Mr. Lancer stands at the front of the class, “alright everyone, as you know there is a group assignment portion to your grade. Now _I_ will be assigning the groups...”, glaring at a few jocks in the room, “due to certain actions last year”. 

Dash and Kwan glare at Danny as he snickers but don’t say anything as Mr. Lancer lists off the different groups, eventually getting to the jocks, “Dash, Tucker, and Danny. And for the final group, Kwan, Sam, and Valerie”. 

Sam, Valerie and Tucker all look horrified; Kwan doesn’t honestly mind all that much. 

Dash grins cruelly while Danny looks down at his shirt, reading ‘this is booshit’ and grumbling, “this one was a bad idea”. Deciding not to waste his opportunity, he shouts, “oh that’s booshit!”, and uncrosses his arms to throw them out to the side. 

Lancer sighs and shakes his head, slightly confused as to why no one’s told Daniel to change his shirt; it’s definitely against dress code. Pointing at Daniel’s shirt, “please change your shirt, Mr. Fenton”. While Dash sneers at Danny, “you should be thankful, not often shoe scum actually gets to work with Highschool perfection, Fentenisshoe”. 

Danny blinks, he firmly can’t believe his luck, before turning and giving Dash a slightly manic open-mouthed grin. Promptly ripping off his top shirt -of course he expected someone to call him on the first shirt- revealing the second shirt underneath. Revealing what he’s sure is just an Amity version of an online ‘pop culture’ shirt, reading ‘ECTOPLASMIC SCUM’. 

Tucker slams his face into his desk, wheezing slightly. Both Sam and Valerie burst out laughing, multiple people joining them. Dash glares around at everyone, making most people shut up; but really, Sam, Tucker and Valerie just laugh harder. 

* * *

Tucker takes one look at Danny’s shirt the next day, ‘let’s have a wail of a good time’ and promptly claps a hand over Danny’s mouth, “no”.

Danny tilts his head down and makes a show of seeming completely downright defeated. Speaking as Tucker removes his hand, “awwww”. 

* * *

Sam and Tucker shake their heads at Danny’s shirt ‘this is my ghost costume, I’m just dead on the inside’. Tucker gesturing at Danny’s shirt, “okay this one is definitely pushing it, dude. It’s literally literal”. 

Danny rolls his hand in the air and tilts his head around, “not quite, I’m not literally in my ghost costume. Unless you want to say that my Screaming Fan form is a costume my ghost is wearing”. 

“Dude, that's basically correct. Frying Pan is closer to who you really are. This”, Tucker pulls on Danny’s black hair gently, “is pretty well just your disguise at this point”. 

Danny shrugs, they weren’t really wrong but smirks as the new ghost drill alarm goes off. Snickering as everyone pulls ghost masks/costumes on quickly, as part of a new plan for dealing with any ghosts. Because someone had the ‘brilliant’ idea of ‘tricking’ ghosts into thinking the students were ghosts. Ghosts were not this stupid. Not even kind of. 

Mr. Lancer, who always gets stuck playing the role of the ‘real’ ghost, stops and stares at Danny. Who just gestures at his shirt with a wily smirk. Mr. Lancer shakes his head, “that would never work”, remembering the role he’s supposed to be playing, “boOOoOOoOooOOOo”. 

Danny chuckles and grabs Tucker's red ghost mask, pulling it off his face slightly and snapping it, “neither would this”. Tucker just turns his head and glares slightly at Danny, even if that didn’t really hurt. 

* * *

Danny saunters into the school with a massive lopsided grin on his face. There was absolutely no way he’d be able to make reference to his shirt today but the recent situation he’s found himself in made it too good to not get this shirt. 

Valerie pauses as she was walking past, looking at Danny’s shirt ‘I for one welcome our new ghost overlords’, squinting slightly, “you’ve sure had some interesting clothing choices but what could this one even be referencing?”, glaring slightly, “the ghosts _defiantly do not _rule us or this town”, glaring a bit more, “and why would you support that?”. 

Danny chuckles, in the eyes of the ghost Phantom had always ‘ruled’ Amity Park. Shrugging, “well if you wanna get technical about lairs and shit...”, Danny trails off as Val just glares even harder. 

Valerie snaps slightly, “Amity is _not _a ghosts lair”. Danny can’t help but snort and laugh a bit. 

Danny sends her a bit of a sympathetic smile, not really looking to get into it with her. Instead deciding to throw her through a loop and throw her a bone at the same time, putting a hand on his hip, “got nothing to do with that though”, smirking at her raised eyebrow and leaning his elbow on her shoulder, speaking with a slightly sultry look, “don’tcha know? The ghosties got themselves a knew high and mighty king”.

Danny winks as he walks off, Valerie gapping at him before speed walking to catch up with him. Sticking her head around to be in front of him, “who?!?!???”. 

Danny tilts his head back and laugh exaggeratedly, “who do you think? Literally only one reckless idiot went and fought the previous one”. 

Valerie mutters, “oh my Zone”, before walking off, clearly a little in her own head. 

Not even seconds later Sam and Tucker punch him in the shoulders. Tucker smirking, “fucking congrats dude, but you are also an idiot”. 

Sam shakes her head, “we all really shoulda seen this coming. Why did you tell _her _though”. 

Danny smirks, “tell me about it and because of timing”, slapping a hand on his chest, “I had a joke to make”. 

Tucker looks at the shirt and shakes his head, “we should be the ones wearing that. You’re welcoming yourself”. 

Danny just smirks as the sit down in class. 

* * *

Sam and Tucker both facepalm as Danny walks towards them like he owned the entire damn school. He was decked out head to toe in ghostly fashion. ‘I AM A GHOST’ t-shirt, ‘I’m dying inside’ beret, ghost emoji leggings, knee-high ‘#LITERALLY DEAD’ socks, ‘the ghost inside’ shorts, blood and ectoplasm spattered shoes, ‘monster mortuary’ jacket, coffin sunglasses, and a ‘BOOOO!’ choker. 

Danny poses dramatically in-front of his friends while Tucker groans, “Danny dude, you are practically begging to be shot or found out at this point”. But Tucker gestured to his own t-shirt, Ash vs the Evil Dead ‘Ghost Beaters’ design. Danny smirks and gives an approving nod. Sam takes this as her queue and gestures to her T-shirt with a little ghost nurse carrying bandaids reading ‘Boo Boo Crew’. Danny looks over and laughs. 

Danny claps them on the shoulder as they start walking to class, “so y’all found the store huh? Spook Spot is a name I certainly approve of”. 

Sam smirks, “damn right we did, this town is the only damn place we’re a ghost focused apparel store would actually be profitable. Fucking capitalism”.

Danny chuckles, personally he was glad, there was so many good jokes to be made and it really would get lots of business. “Think I should collect part of the profits? Seeing as I’m the entire reason why it’s able to be successful”. 

Tucker, ever interested in a quick buck, “you damn well should!”. While Sam just grumbles about, “not feeding the man”. 

Dash glares at the little Fenton freak as he enters the classroom, “what you think all that’s gonna make you cool enough to be like Phantom? Fentoenail”. 

Danny chuckles darkly, “oh I’m certainly spooky enough”. 

Sam smirks, “a spooky baby”. While Tucker elbows Sam, “more like spooky babe, riiiiiight Sam”, he wiggles his eyebrows at her earning a glare from the goth. 

The two friends stop and gape a little as Valarie walks in and pelts Danny in the face with a t-shirt. Danny just letting it fall off his face and onto the floor. Raising an eyebrow at Valarie while she says, “you absolute fool, I can’t believe you”, before taking her seat. 

Danny looks down at the t-shirt, one half has a skull on it the other half reads ‘only half dead’. Danny chuckles, picks it up, stuffs it in his pocket and mutters into his hand, “well damn”. 

Sam and Tucker exchange a glance and then facepalm. 

—The Previous Night—

Valerie crawls into her bed, puts a sore arm over her eyes and sighs. Snapping her eyes open seconds later before blinking and jerking to sit up, muttering, “oh my Zone, he fucking _winked _at me. And halfas and she looks just like Phantom but black hair and blue eyes and oh my Zone, _Danny_.....”. Thinking over the past weeks before shaking her head after a beat, “I dated the most colossal idiot ever”. 

Glancing to her computer before scrambling over to it and heading to google to find some joke shirt, muttering at it, “I have to get you back, you damn Spook”. 

**End. **


End file.
